Tè mattutino
by S0emme0S
Summary: John torna a casa un po' ubriaco... e se Sherlock è addormentato e non lo sente rientrare?   Post 2x03


**Autore: **emme**  
>Fandom: <strong>Sherlock BBC  
><strong>Titolo:<strong> Tè mattutino  
><strong>Personaggi: <strong>John, la signora Hudson, (Sherlock)  
><strong>Riassunto: <strong>John torna a casa un po' alticcio... e se Sherlock è addormentato e non lo sente rientrare?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Pg  
><strong>Word:<strong> 1222  
><strong>Avvisi:<strong> Pre-slash, Angst  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Dira Real, che ho obbligato con la forza dell'amore a correggere tutto ciò perché il suo cuoricino è troppo tenero e morbidoso per sostenerlo. *ama*

**Tè mattutino**

John barcollò inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi e dovette appoggiarsi alla porta del 221B di Baker Street per evitare di cadere sui gradini. Tirò fuori la chiave dalla tasca dopo averla cercata con molta molta calma. Forse troppa.  
>Le dita gli tremarono quando la infilò nella toppa e sul metallo si creò un nuovo graffio.<br>La mattina dopo Sherlock li avrebbe visti e avrebbe commentato qualcosa a proposito della malsana abitudine di inibire le proprie facoltà mentali con l'alcol.  
>John lo avrebbe ignorato: insomma, non poteva nemmeno prendersi una serata di riposo con la sua ragazza senza venire rimproverato per aver bevuto un goccio di troppo?<br>Salì le scale in punta di piedi per evitare di svegliare la signora Hudson.  
>In realtà quello che fece fu calpestare con forza ogni gradino nel tentativo di non crollare giù. Per fortuna la loro padrona di casa aveva il sonno pesante.<br>Quando entrò in casa aveva ancora lo sguardo un po' annebbiato, ma il movimento fatto per raggiungere l'appartamento l'aveva reso un tantino più lucido. Si era aspettato di trovare Sherlock in piedi a giocare con il suo microscopio o pronto a lamentarsi del periodo di nullafacenza che stava distruggendo le sue facoltà mentali, ma il salotto era buio e silenzioso.  
>Un po' stupito decise che prima di trascinarsi a letto avrebbe dato un'occhiata nella camera di Sherlock, nel caso avesse deciso di fumare tutte le venti sigarette del pacchetto di riserva in contemporanea.<br>Aprì piano la porta, ben sapendo che il sonno dell'amico era poco profondo e che le probabilità di non svegliarlo erano prossime allo zero.  
>Ma quando fece qualche passo nella stanza non lo colse l'odore di fumo che pensava di trovarvi.<br>L'unica cosa che trovò fu il volto di Sherlock avvolto in un sonno all'apparenza molto profondo.  
>La luce che filtrava dalla porta illuminava a malapena la stanza e John fece qualche passo verso il letto, senza sapere bene nemmeno lui che cosa stesse facendo ma, ehi, era ubriaco!<br>Si chinò in avanti, posando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia per sorreggersi e avvicinò il proprio volto a quello di Sherlock.  
><em>Non l'ho mai visto dormire, non davvero,<em> pensò.  
>E fu un pensiero strano, perché in realtà lo aveva visto dormire molte volte. Una volta l'aveva anche beccato con la bocca aperta e un filo di bava che scendeva piano piano sul mento. Aveva fatto una foto e l'aveva spedita a Lestrade, pagandone le ovvie conseguenze quando qualche attimo dopo Sherlock si era svegliato.<br>Sorrise a quel ricordo, ma il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra perché la sua mente tornò a concentrarsi sul volto di Sherlock quella sera.  
>Era addormentato come un bambino, così calmo, tranquillo, rilassato. Sembrava che la sua mente si fosse fermata, solo per qualche ora, solo per qualche momento.<br>Di solito Sherlock dormiva poco e anche quando dormiva John poteva quasi vedere gli ingranaggi della sua mente lavorare incessanti, impossibili da bloccare. Ma quella sera a John vennero le lacrime agli occhi vedendolo dormire in modo tanto profondo da non rendersi conto che lui era fermo ad osservarlo da quasi cinque minuti.  
><em>Sveglialo<em>, disse una vocina impertinente dentro di lui, _sveglialo e poi dormi con lui... è quello che vuoi, no?  
><em>John si risollevò subito dalla posizione accucciata e scosse la testa.  
>Sherlock si mosse nel letto e mugugnò qualcosa, ma prima che l'altro potesse svegliarsi e trovarlo lì, aveva già richiuso la porta alle sue spalle e vi si era appoggiato contro, il fiato corto e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata senza alcun motivo logico.<br>« Vai a letto, stupido John » si disse a bassa voce e dopo essersi lavato i denti seguì da bravo il proprio consiglio.

La mattina dopo John aveva la bocca impastata e faticò a svegliarsi.  
>L'orologio sul comodino segnava le nove meno venti e così calcolò di aver dormito per circa quattro ore.<br>Si rigirò un po' nel letto cercando una posizione comoda in cui rilassarsi e addormentarsi di nuovo, ma dopo un quarto d'ora era sempre più sveglio, così con uno sbuffo scalciò via le coperte e si alzò.  
>Strascicando i piedi e stropicciandosi gli occhi arrivò davanti al bagno, ma la porta era chiusa; evidentemente e Sherlock ne aveva preso possesso prima di lui.<br>« Fai in fretta, Sherlock! » gridò attraverso la porta e senza attendere risposta si recò in cucina per preparare il tè.  
>Prese le loro tazze da colazione: la sua, quella alta e un po' ingiallita, reduce delle vecchie colazioni di sua sorella, con un topolino disegnato sopra che annunciava con decisione "Home Sweet Home" gli ricordava sempre quando Harriet ancora non beveva e il loro rapporto non si era così sfilacciato; e quella di Sherlock, più bassa, bianca a strisce blu e perfettamente pulita, un regalo della signora Hudson.<br>Il bollitore compì il suo dovere prima che Sherlock uscisse dal bagno e John iniziava davvero ad averne un estremo bisogno, ma nonostante questo riempì le due tazze: molto limone e niente zucchero per sé, molto zucchero e un po' di latte per Sherlock.  
>Stava per portare la colazione in salotto con il vassoio e stava anche iniziando a canticchiare tra sé, quando la signora Hudson comparve in camicia da notte alla porta della cucina.<br>« Oh Dio, John, caro! Mi hai spaventato a morte! » esordì la donna, portandosi una mano sul cuore.  
>John sbatté le palpebre stupito, ma le sorrise.<p>

« E perché mai, signora Hudson? C'è qualche problema? »  
>« No, no certo... se hai deciso di- per me non c'è alcun problema. E... ma, hai preparato il tè anche per me? Non dovevi, caro! »<br>John, sempre più stupito, posò il vassoio sul tavolo ingombro degli alambicchi di Sherlock e prese in mano la propria tazze perché iniziava a sentire freddo alle dita.  
>« Veramente il tè è per Sherlock, ma se vuole ne preparo anche per lei » spiegò gentilmente.<br>La signora Hudson lo fissò con un'occhiata che John avrebbe definito spaventata se ciò non fosse stato totalmente privo di logica.  
>La vide fare qualche passo avanti, tremante e posare la sua vecchia mano sul suo avambraccio.<br>_Ecco la voce della verità John, non ti piacerà, ti avverto.  
><em>« John, caro... Sherlock è morto da una settimana. »  
>Lo sapeva. Dio, certo che lo sapeva. <em>Lo sapeva lo sapeva lo sapeva.<em>  
>Voleva solo dimenticarlo per un po', ventiquattrore in cui Sherlock era ancora nel mondo dei vivi. In cui poteva vederlo dormire, mangiare, fare i suoi stupidi esperimenti, cercare sigarette nelle pieghe del divano, mandare sms impertinenti a Lestrade o a Mycroft. Voleva averlo ancora vivo. Voleva che lo assillasse perché si <em>annoiava<em>. Voleva...  
>Posò la tazza che aveva in mano sul bordo del tavolo perché un conato di vomito lo spinse ad abbandonare in tutta fretta la stanza con i pezzi di cadavere di Sherlock, gli alambicchi di Sherlock, la tazza della colazione di Sherlock, lo zucchero che usava Sherlock.<br>La tazza cadde a terra sotto gli occhi colmi di lacrime della signora Hudson. Il liquido marrone si espanse sul pavimento come si era sparso sul marciapiede il sangue di Sherlock e John corse in bagno.  
>Fece appena in tempo a sollevare la tavoletta che il contenuto del suo stomaco si riversò all'esterno, lasciandolo prosciugato, svuotato, infinitamente solo.<br>« Sherlock... » sussurrò alla porcellana del bagno del 221B di Baker Street.  
>Ma nessuno rispose.<p> 


End file.
